


Among Us, there are Two

by kirstenonic05



Category: Among Us (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Crossover, First AO3 fic, Gen, Murder Mystery, TRUST NO ONE, impostor, lying, prewritten and awaiting editing, the oneshot that got too long, this gets better as time goes on I swear, warnings just to be safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirstenonic05/pseuds/kirstenonic05
Summary: Lisa Lisa's words pierced through Joseph's mind. "There are two impostors among us." He could remember the shocked faces of the crew when the news was revealed.Lights flickered on and off around the area. No one was in sight, somehow giving the green crewmate more worries than assurance. Examining the dusty halls around him, Joseph made a promise. He was not going to let anyone die."I'll get to the bottom of this."
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Among Us, there are Two

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic on Ao3 and is probably going to be split into 3 parts because it got too long. I saw a lot of other people doing Among Us JoJo things and, having already written this, wanted to post this fic. There are a few things different to the actual Among Us so please don't kill me for them. Hope you enjoy!

"There are two impostors among us." Stated Lisa Lisa, voice cool and stern. She locked eyes with everyone around the round table through their helmets. "I have assigned everyone tasks to do so the ship doesn't crash."

Joseph gulped, gaze flickering between each person. Ten people had been chosen for the space mission, all with different coloured suits.

The person he trusted the most was Caesar, suit coloured in cyan. The blonde Italian was currently eyeing up the Pillarmen, having no trust in them whatsoever. If Joseph were to team up with anyone, it would be him. For a second they caught each other's gaze, nodding from across the table.

Next to Caesar was Suzie Q, sweet smile faltering a little at the news. She wore a white space-suit, pure like her soul. There was no reason for an innocent like her to get caught up in this.

Lisa Lisa, who was sitting completely opposite Joseph at the very top of the table, had a completely black attire. She was the leader of this group; a straightforward woman who just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Loggins and Messina had also tagged along for the ride, wearing matching brown clothes. For whatever reason they counted as one person, raising a few suspicions.

On the other hand was the Pillarmen. Their leader was Kars in purple, followed by the red Esidisi, the yellow Wamuu and the orange Santana. Joseph had a deep hatred for their flamboyant boss, with something about him rubbing him the wrong way. They'd always butt heads, more of an enemy kind of way compared to his rivalry with Caesar. If anyone were to be the traitors it would be this group of clowns.

And lastly there was Stroheim, light green military uniform being what he chose to wear. It opposed Joseph's dark green suit, complete with scarf. Honestly, he had nothing against the German. Although, his mechanical body was something to be reckoned with.

"An impostor?!" Shrieked Suzie, her smile falling to a look of horror. A pang of guilt shot through Joseph's heart like an arrow. She really didn't need to be here, much like everyone else on the ship.

"It must be this primate over here." Kars motioned towards Joseph, glaring at him with all the hate he could muster. "Who else would want to kill people so badly?"

"Says you!" Retorted the Joestar, flipping his green and yellow striped scarf as he leaned onto the table. "I'm not the one trying to steal a goddamn Red Stone of death-"

"Break it up!" Caesar barked, stopping the duo from ripping each other's throats out. "We won't be able to find the real killer if we have petty fights like this!"

"Caesar is right." Added Wamuu, voice low and cool as if the previous fighting never happened. He stood tall and studied who he was talking to. Joseph could tell he was taking this completely seriously, assessing who could be the impostor one by one with each person he talked with. After all, Joseph was doing the same.

"You guys should stop wasting your time fighting and get your tasks done!" Stroheim, who was previously tampering with his mechanical arm complained. His shrill voice brought everyone's attention to him. "Wouldn't it make more sense for us to finish our tasks, then deal with the killer?"

"Kill... er?" Santana was fiddling with his suit, not used to wearing actual clothes. It appeared that Santana's attention was snagged when he heard the word "killer", something Joseph knew the young PIllarman had been called before.

"My son, Santana, join me!" Stroheim continued, enunciating the syllables. "We'll be safe together!"

"Join..."

"He's giving me bad vibes." Caesar noted, casting his glare at the youngest pillar.

"Doesn't he always?" Joseph asked.

Santana didn't take in any words they said, choosing instead to watch Stroheim curiously.

Loggins and Messina stood up, looking more than ready to take on a killer. Determination was written on their faces. "We'll go with them." Loggins said. "Just in case they murder each other." Messina finished.

"Good. Now everyone, go and do your tasks. If you see anything suspicious, come to the Office, press the emergency button," Lisa Lisa gestured towards the huge, red button smack dab in the middle of the table. "And report any dead bodies."

"Dead bodies?!" The other woman in the room gasped, holding her hand towards her face.

Esidisi grinned his usual sly grin, arms rising in a threatening motion. He towered over Suzie who was next to him, purposely scaring her. "The intruders around here would love to have you for supper~"

"They'll be no dead bodies!" Joseph pushed Esidisi back quickly, not paying attention to Suzie Q's thankful look. Like the main protagonist from a superhero comic, he declared "We'll find the killers before anyone gets killed!" before striking a pose.

"Let's go." Kars huffed, turning his back to the group. As he gathered his group, leaving down the left hallway with his lackeys, he plainly stated "There's no need to entertain these dolts any longer."

"Say that to my face you-"

"JoJo!"

Joseph whipped his head around to find Caesar's voice, everyone else in the room leaving out of the corner of his eye.

"Enough banter. We need to get our tasks done too."

The younger groaned dramatically as the Italian walked towards him. "Do we have to?" He slouched, whining in a childlike manner.

"Do you want everyone on the ship to die?"

Even if he didn't want to do the space chores, Joseph shook his head and stood straight. He didn't want anyone to die, even if it were the Pillarmen. Although, whoever the impostors were disguised as were probably killed long ago, their bodies left rotting on the ship somewhere. The thought brought a shiver down his spine. He was really happy he wasn't the impostor.

"Fine, let's just go already." Taking his hands off of the steel surface, Joseph left the table. As he was about to follow Caesar he came to a realization. "Hold on. How do I know that you're not an impostor?"

"Of course you would be the one to ask about this. Typical JoJo." Caesar remarked. "Follow me to Medbay and I'll show you."

"You expect me to trust you immediately?"

"Think about it. If I were the impostor, you'd be dead by now. You of all people should know this."

He was right, Joseph hated to admit. "Fine. If this is some ploy to separate me from the others, then I'll... I'll haunt you from the grave!"

"Sure." Both boys were smirking, glad to know they were acting like themselves. Idle chatter floated in the air, Joseph explaining his tasks and the fact that he needed to be scanned too. The duo hurried to the Medbay, left of the previous room, as Suzie Q passed them on their way, waving. They waved back, knowing that she probably had to fix wires in the Office.

Upon reaching the doorway Joseph asked "Alright, who's scanning first?"

"I did say I would." Caesar made his way to the scanning pad, found at the very back of the room. The walls were white, green lights and doohickeys of all kinds splashed across the area. If there was a murder in here, it would be obvious. Really, really, _really_ painfully obvious. So obvious that if Joseph were the impostor, he would never kill anyone in here. Not like he was going to, he just didn’t like the thought of blood dripping from the walls. Alright, that’s enough murderer talk, time to watch Caesar get scanned.

Right before the older spaceman made it to the scanner an alert brought them from what they were doing. The phones gifted to them from Lisa Lisa flashed red, buzzing like a bee. A brown suited body was displayed, skulls pierced by something long and sharp.

Someone was dead.

Shaky hands yanked their phones out of their pockets, both men dismissing the alarm and holding the communication device up to their ears.

"That was quick!" Suzie Q sounded worried. Well, who wouldn’t?

"Kill..." Rasped Santana. "Secur... ity..."

"It has to be you! No one else was there!" Stroheim accused in his usual shrill voice. "Although, there were many times that you could have killed me and didn't..."

"Not... me... Only saw... green..."

That didn't give any hints to who the true killer was. "He must mean Stroheim." A shocked Caesar voiced as he looked towards Joseph. "JoJo is right here with me. JoJo, say hi."

"Yo!"

"Stroheim wasn't acting suspicious." Admitted Wamuu. "I passed him a while ago."

"We don't have enough evidence to throw someone out. I say we skip the vote." Kars suggested, prompting everyone to agree.

"A death this early. How scary." Esidisi tutted in a scarily peppy tone. Although, he always sounded happy about everything, so nothing was new.

With no emotion in her voice, Lisa Lisa added "Poor Loggins and Messina." before disconnecting from the call.

The meeting was called off, Joseph and Caesar returning their phones to their pockets. The only interesting thing to occur from that was Esidisi voting for himself and Santana randomly voting for Lisa Lisa. It was in Santana's nature to do something completely random.

"We need to scan ourselves. Now." Caesar hissed as he settled onto the green scanner. A screen on the right wall lit up, diagnostics confirming who the cyan suited man really was. A holographic ring surrounded him, bathing the area in green light.

All of his details were normal. His ID, height, weight, colour and blood type all looked the same as always. There was nothing suspicious.

"Alright, my turn!" Joseph pushed Caesar out of the machine as soon as it finished, eagerly jumping into the green light like a frog. Much like his friend, everything was normal. There was no hidden alien or whatever hiding within him. Unlike the one time he had Esidisi’s brain latched onto his back that one time on Air Supplena. Oh God, what if someone was harbouring some deadly virus that was out to kill everyone? And it just decided to take control of someone? Ok JoJo, less bad thoughts, more good.

"So both of us are safe." The Italian let out a sigh of relief, followed by Joseph's grin.

"Which means we can go do our tasks now!"

"What's this? JoJo actually happy about work?" He perked an eyebrow at the sudden change in attitude. In what Joseph could tell was amusement Caesar watched as his friend took out his dark green phone from his pants. This seemed to remind Caesar to do the same, who was still keeping a watchful eye.

The younger scarfed man signed into the small device, checking what jobs he had to do before answering. "Well, someone just died back there! If we don't get our tasks done quickly, how many more lives will be taken?"

"Point taken. Good luck out there." He gestured towards a fist bump, Joseph getting the notion and following through with it. "I'll be doing my tasks in Weapons."

"Electrical for me. See ya Caesar!" On that note they split, leaving the Medbay and going their own separate ways. Even though it was safer to stick together their top priority was tasks.

Joseph looked down the corridor, scanning right and left for any murderous activities. Nothing caught his eye; there was only Lisa Lisa to his right in the Cafeteria and Esidisi making his way down the hallway from the left. Seeing this as safe, the Joestar began his departure.

His footsteps echoed down the near empty paths, accompanied by the sounds of machinery hard at work. Occasionally wires stood in his way, attempting to trip the Joestar up. Whoever was on wires wasn't doing a very good job. Nothing interesting happened for awhile. He passed by Wamuu, who had just left the Reactor. Seeing as he had a task in Security, Joseph went the opposite way. Didn't want to risk Wamuu being the intruder. Anyone he passed could just stab him, so avoiding everyone was probably a good idea.

Joseph wandered into Security, technological beeping sounding around the area. A lone desk was set up against the north wall, chairs that probably belonged to security guards positioned in front. Above it was a set of security cameras, white and orange figures climbing from camera to camera like little ants. Hey, he even saw Caesar!

A shake of his head brought Joseph back to reality. This was no time to get distracted! Not wanting to stick around any longer, Joseph got onto his job. "A pin-pad?" He mused, staring at the numbers lining the machine. It was very much a security keypad, grey with cushion like buttons. Without any hesitation he took out his wallet, wrenching out his ID card. Keying in the numbers (13357. Interesting code.) Joseph thought about what would happen next. Would he be the next killed? Was Caesar safe?

An alarm ripped him out of his thoughts, sirens blaring as a red and yellow light flashed on and off. The impostor had sabotaged something.

It took a few seconds for Joseph to press enter and return his card back to its place. If he dropped it who knows what would've happened. Pulling out his phone Joseph checked to see what was wrong. Reactor meltdown. Awesome, the Reactor room was opposite him. As time ticked away he shoved his device back into the back pocket of his pants, hurrying to the Reactor room. He did _not_ want the entire ship to explode.

Upon reaching it he realized there was no one around. A ghostly silence filled the area for a second before being assaulted with the screams coming from the sirens. He quickly placed his hand onto the scanner at the top of the room, hoping upon hope that someone else would join. It went from red to green, a futile attempt at calming the man's nerves. The malfunctioning reactor roared, sending Joseph's pulse into overdrive. Someone had to help him. Or else everyone would die.

Finally Wamuu swooped in to save the day, rushing to the bottom scanner. His huge hand smothered the machine, a red line scanning his palm. The Reactor died down, continuing on with its monotone pace. Joseph let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. That was _way_ too close. A thankful nod was what he gave the orange clad warrior as Wamuu left, going back to his own tasks. Soon after Lisa Lisa and Kars entered the room, but upon seeing a stable reactor they promptly made their exits.

"A little late, dontcha think?" Joseph grumbled under his breath, relived that nothing major happened. He hovered over to some loose wires, ready to patch them up.

That was, until the lights went out.

"Are you kidding me?!" Joseph groaned, just wanting to do his tasks. "You know what? I did everything last time. You guys can deal with that." His hands went to work, connecting the flickering wires within the circuits. Red went with red, blue with blue...

The lights flickered back on. Finally, someone was taking charge and doing something! Sadly, disaster struck in the midst of the darkened chaos.

"Somebody killed Stroheim." Caesar's accusing voice came out through the phone speakers as Joseph joined the call. "And this idiota walked right over the body!"

"The lights were off!" Suzie defended, terror evident in her voice. "I was fixing the lights and next thing I know, poof! Stroheim is dead!"

"It's not Caesar, that's for sure!" Joseph chimed in. "I watched him scan and he watched me!"

"Who was in Electrical?" Wamuu calmly asked.

"Me, Caesar, Lisa Lisa and Kars!" Joseph could hear Suzie Q's teeth chattering on the other side of the line as she spoke. That was way too many people in one room to decide on.

"Oh my God, we really have no clue to who the killer is, don't we?" Joseph groaned. Noises of affirmation came from everyone.

"Skip the vote everyone. We can't vote off people without proper evidence." Lisa Lisa pointed out, clicking the skip button. Everyone followed suit, except for Kars.

"Suzie Q was being a little suspicious that round." He claimed, his vote going towards the woman.

"That's what the impostor would say!" Joseph bit back, voting Kars in retaliation. Before another argument could start up again, the call ended. Great. Another person was dead.

Electrical sounded like a scary place at the current moment. The place was always dark and dreary, the tiny sparks from the circuitry not at all helping. Only a fool would go there, Joseph thought to himself. And so he backtracked, the cafeteria being his destination. He kept his eyes peeled; someone warned him of impostors jumping out from vents, waiting for the right moment to strike. He sure as hell didn't want to get ambushed.

As he walked he eyed every single hole in the ground he caught note of, attempting to will away anyone who dared jump out. An eerie buzzing sound was all that greeted Joseph, hallways empty and ghastly. Joseph slowly felt a bad feeling creep up his spine, a gut instinct telling him to hightail out of there. But he didn't. Something fishy was going on and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

The Medbay door was shut. That tripped an alarm in Joseph's mind, the door usually being wide open. As panic rushed over him he pried at the steel obstruction, fingers automatically flipping open red metal locks. Whatever his instincts was warning him about was right in front of him. As the door parted, Joseph stood in shocked fear as realization dawned on him.

There at the scanner was Santana, held in the strong red hands of Esidisi. The duo were turned away from the door, the little orange crew-mate struggling in his captor's grip. With little to no effort Esidisi snapped his hostage's neck, life leaving the younger's eyes. Carelessly he dropped the now lifeless corpse, turning to make an exit. His eyes caught onto Joseph's emerald greens, suddenly aware that he was being watched.

As if it were something out of a horror movie the Pillarman's face ripped off, a large horn apparent on his head dripping with blood. His helmet broke off, crumbling to the ground, a maniacal look on his smug face, diabolic laughter echoing around the empty room. His sky-blue eyes were clouded with blood-lust, all directed to one person.

Joseph.

Breaking from fear's chains, Joseph booked it, Esidisi tailing right behind. Not looking back he dashed for the button, dodging the hands that were too far away to get a grip on his body. He swore from the corner of his eye that he saw bloody tendrils come out from the murderer's nails, whipping at the air.

Quickly turning the corner, Joseph hoped that someone was present in the Cafeteria. But alas, it was only him. Something long and thin brushed against Joseph's back, the brunette doing everything in his power not to flinch. It was like a game of cat and mouse now. He just needed to get that button.

It was right in front of him, glowing like the Red Stone of Aja in the moonlight coming from the large spaceship window. The button acted as a beacon of hope; the one thing standing between Joseph and certain death. He broke out into a cold sweat as the impostor caught up, wishing to wrap whatever the heck it was that came out from his nails onto his prey.

As the crimson menace closed in on him Joseph smashed his free hand on the red circle, teleporting everyone to the table. "Esidisi..." Joseph panted, eyes slowly rising up to his attacker. Exhausted, he planted his arm across the table for support and pointed at Esidisi.

To his surprise nothing looked out of the ordinary, a red suited man looking back at him with curiosity in his gaze. His helmet was intact, no signs of aggression in sight. Was Joseph just imagining things? No. He was certain Santana was killed by him. The large X marked across his portrait on their voting app made it obvious.

"Esidisi killed Santana."

Collected gasps rose around the table. Mutterings of "It couldn't be..." and "there's no way" being heard all around.

"Esidisi was with me most of the time!" Kars shouted, not making any sense to Joseph.

Joseph shot back a reply quickly, his mouth like a gun. His reply was snappy, much like his body when he leaned into the table. "Then explain him snapping Santana's neck and chasing after me!"

"You're trying to pin the blame on someone else, Joestar!" Hate seethed from the Pillarman's words, dripping with venom. Kars was a snake at this point, coiled to strike. Despite the mocking face he put on his words were as sharp as knives, like the sea of spikes on Air Supplena. "How can we tell that you aren't covering your tracks by pressing the emergency button?"

"I wouldn't lie about something like that! Before you ask where the body was, it was in Medbay."

"Then where's the bod-" Kars shut himself up, growling. Joseph loved to guess his words. The annoyance in the purple suited man's face always satisfied him. But that wasn't important. Someone just died and Joseph needed to get to the point.

"There was no one else in the left side of the map. The doors were shut, I opened them and boom!" Joseph motioned an explosion with his hands comically. "Murder scene. Right. There." He redirected his glare from Kars to Esidisi, still a little scared that the bigger man would lunge at him and kill him too. "And Caesar scanned me! I'm innocent! Which means, Esidisi..."

"Do you have any defense, Esidisi?" Questioned Lisa Lisa, everyone turning to look at the still grinning crewmember. He simply shrugged, before replying with:

"I was with Kars the entire time. There was no way for me to get to Medbay from Electrical so quickly." The rest of the group took this into account. How did he get to the Medbay so quickly? Joseph was sure Esidisi was the one who went after him. He was right there, chasing him, yet this one fact was obstructing his way of getting the impostor off the ship. Silence overtook the crew, everyone thinking long and hard for the answer. This was broken by Caesar, who came to a discovery.

"There are vents in both of those rooms. How do we know that you didn't use them?"

"Caesar's right, y'know!" Joseph exclaimed, finally pinning Esidisi into a corner he couldn't back out of. Yeah, that made sense! Vents were an optimal weapons to impostors. "Your point did nothing to justify your case!"

Two quick votes were taken to vote Esidisi, who stood in agitated silence, off. This was followed by Wamuu, Suzie Q and Lisa Lisa. Of course, Kars voted for Joseph after the Joestar accused his friend.

As vote time ended Esidisi was chosen to be ejected out into the abyss of space. The floor beneath him opened up, a snarl forming on the man's face. For a moment he floated in cold space. Doubt climbed into Joseph's mind, the lack of change making the crewmate doubt everything he just saw. The moment was broken as a sudden primordial scream pierced everyone's ears. Before their very eyes he transformed into the monster he truly was, horn ripping from the impostor's blood red helmet. What was once a human face grew grotesque as he disappeared below the ship.

Kars stared in shock, an emotion that rarely fell upon his face. Joseph could tell that he did actually trust Esidisi. It went to show how good of a manipulator he was, tricking the purple astronaut like that. Without another word he went to his tasks, everyone else doing so soon after.

"Did Esidisi chase you?" Questioned Caesar, who stayed behind.

Joseph nodded. "He looked all scary and stuff, like a monster! Big horn and everything!"

"So that explains who killed Loggins and Messina." Caesar mused, going back to the first kill. "The holes in their bodies were inhuman."

"Well, who cares about that. That's one impostor down!" Joseph cheered.

"You're right. Where's your next task?" The cyan crewmate pulled up his task menu, Joseph doing the same. "I can't trust you going on your own after nearly getting yourself killed."

Joseph read through his tasks, opening up his map to see where he needed to go. "Down at the bottom! You wanna follow?"

Caesar nodded, following him as he walked out of the room. Going from the right exit, he trekked towards the Storage room, stopping at Weapons. He had a task to do there, away from the slight fear bubbling in his chest. There was one impostor remaining and Joseph was determined to get to the bottom of this calamity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the first chapter! The rest of the fic has already been written so expect an update soon. Comments and criticism is welcome!
> 
> And thank you to my sister, Ink Kagamine, who both drew something for this fic and proofread it. Check out her art here: https://ink-kagamine06.tumblr.com/post/630474628087808000/joseph-in-among-us-i-wonder-who-the-imposter


End file.
